


Complaining Mayne

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, aussie rules, chris mayne - Fandom, complain - Fandom, complainer, fun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by the king Brody Mihocek, the true MVP, who informed us all that Chris Mayne has been complaining about everything in the hubs.
Kudos: 1





	Complaining Mayne

The boys were weary, exhausted and tired as they waited with their bags for the bus back to the Sunshine Coast. As Chris Mayne adjusted his bag on his shoulder, groaning loudly about the heaviness, the team bus pulled up outside the hotel. 

"Ugh, look at that paintwork on the side," Chris complained, pointing to the bus, "I miss my limousine back home that my chaffeur drives. The paintwork is never scratched."

The other boys all scampered away from Chris and quickly got on board the bus. Chris was the last one on, and groaned as he climbed up the steps. "But I always sit in the front!" he whined, glowering at the players and staff who claimed the front seats. 

Chris made his way down the aisle, looking out for a spare window seat (his second favourite bus position) and couldn't see one. He ended up sitting in the only spare spot, next to Trey Ruscoe. 

For the first part of the bus trip, it was enjoyable. Chris listened to his music, humming along to hits from Drake and Nickelback, while Trey just slept.

Then, all of a sudden, Chris noticed that Trey was awake. Oh no. This won't be good. This cannot end well.

Trey had his phone out and was filming everyone around him. "Hey Chris," he said, "Smile." 

Chris just glowered at the phone. "Go away," he whined, covering his face and ducking his head.

Trey soon got bored of filming everyone, and turned the camera on himself. Then he started doing half-hearted dance moves to boppy music.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked, bewildered, watching Trey in amazement.

"A TikTok dance," Trey said, shrugging through his weird dance.

Chris shook his head. Kids of today.

The rest of the bus trip went by in an annoying blur and Chris was glad when they arrived back at their hotel on the Sunshine Coast. The wives and girlfriends were all outside waving and cheering. The boys departed the bus and ran up to their loved ones. Just as Chris stepped off the bus, Brody Mihocek almost bowled him over from behind and basically leapt into his girlfriend's arms, kissing her passionately.

"Ugh, PDA!" Chris cried, cringing at Brody's display.

Brody rolled his eyes at Chris, and him and Polly moved further away.

Chris walked up to Britt, smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and took their baby from her for a cuddle. 

"Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie pie?" Chris said in a baby voice, and hsi baby giggled in response.

Then, Chris wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?" he asked, groaning, and sniffed his baby's nappy. "Oh god, oh god, it STINKS." He handed the baby back to Britt and then doubled over on the ground, dry heaving.

Britt just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chris, let's go back to the hotel."

Chris dragged himself after his beautiful wife, complaining the whole way about the smell.


End file.
